El Gatito del Slytherin
by Lady Rizos
Summary: Hogwarts siempre a tenido secretos, no importa si eran del castillo propio o de todos los jovenes que han estudiado en el. Para nadie es nuevo que Draco Malfoy el Principe de Slytherin, tenia un adorable gato de pelaje negro con ojos verde esmeralda, y que ese pequeño minino era la adoracion del rubio. El gatito que despertaba los celos de la mayoria de los estudiantes de Hogwarts
1. El Gatito del Slytherin

Titulo: _El Gatito del Slytherin._

Pareja principal: **_Drarry._**

Resumen: Hogwarts siempre a tenido secretos, no importa si eran del castillo propio o de todos los jóvenes que han estudiado en el.

Para nadie es nuevo que Draco Malfoy el Príncipe de Slytherin, tenia un adorable gato de pelaje negro con ojos verde esmeralda, y que ese pequeño minino era la adoración del rubio. El gatito que despertaba los celos de la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no importa si eran hombres o mujer, pero principalmente de cierto Niño Dorado de Gryffindor. El rubio consentía y mimaba al gatito, lo llevaba a todos lados, eran inseparables.

¿Pero en realidad es solo un gatito cualquiera?

En un universo alternativo donde Harry tiene un hermano 'gemelo' que es el 'Niño-Que-Vivió', el es un animago desde que fue abandonado en un orfanato por sus propios padres a la edad de cuatro años y fue regalado en su forma animaga a Draco Malfoy cuando el rubio cumplio los cinco años.

 **ATENCIÓN: ¡Esta historia contiene Slash, si no te gusta evitemos los malos comentarios y peleas sin sentido que no nos llevara a ninguna parte.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Titulo: El Gatito del Slytherin._**  
 ** _Pareja principal: Drarry._**  
 ** _Resumen: Hogwarts siempre a tenido secretos, no importa si eran del castillo propio o de todos los jóvenes que han estudiado en el. Para nadie es nuevo que Draco Malfoy el Príncipe de Slytherin, tenia un adorable gato de pelaje negro con ojos verde esmeralda, y que ese pequeño minino era la adoración del rubio. El gatito que despertaba los celos de la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no importa si eran hombres o mujeres, pero principalmente de cierto Niño Dorado de Gryffindor. El rubio consentía y mimaba al gatito, lo llevaba a todos lados, eran inseparables._**  
 ** _Pero en realidad es solo un gatito cualquiera?_**  
 ** _En un universo alternativo donde Harry tiene un hermano 'gemelo' que es el 'Niño-Que-Vivió', el es un animago desde que fue abandonado en un orfanato por sus propios padres a la edad de cuatro años y fue regalado en su forma animaga a Draco Malfoy cuando el rubio cumplió los cinco años._**

 ** _ATENCIÓN: Esta historia contiene Slash/Yaoi, si no te gusta evitemos los malos comentarios y peleas sin sentido que no nos llevara a ninguna parte._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo uno._**  
El gran comedor siempre a sido muy bullicioso para el gusto de Draco, eran tan pocos refinados y escandalosos los alumnos de las otras casas que lo aturdían. Miro con asco a la mesa de Gryffindor, allí se encontraban en medio de esta Elkanah Potter, el Niño de Oro de los Leones junto con la _Comadreja lame suelas Weasley_ y la _Sangre Sucia Greanger_ , estaban riendo escandalosamente de algo que dijo el imbécil cara-rajada.  
Un maullido capturo su atención, miro a su gatito, Khalid, que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, preocupado.  
-' _ **Draco... estas bien?**_ '- una vosecita se escucho en su cabeza, era suave y dulce, como la seda.  
-' _ **Solo es Potter**_ '- le respondió mientras le rascaba detrás de su oreja izquierda provocando el ronroneo de el gatito negro. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió mimando a su adoración, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de celos que Elkanah Potter le lanzo a la, según el moreno, apestosa e innecesaria bola de pelos.

Draco siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, mirando con diversión como Khalid miraba con cara de gato degollado a Theo para que le diera chocolate. El joven Slytherin miro con resignación al minino frente a el y cuando iba a dar un pedazo de tarta de chocolate sintió la mirada de muerte de su jefe de casa, retándolo a darle chocolate al gato de Slytherin. Nott no lo pensó dos veces y no le dio el pedazo de tarta a Khalid, quien lanzo un bufido de molestia para después mirar mal a Snape. Las risas de las serpientes se escucho por el gran comedor, atrayendo miradas curiosas.

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontraban todas las serpientes, tiradas en el suelo haciendo sus tareas, otros jugaban ajedrez y otros como Crabbe y Goyle perseguían al travieso gatito de Slytherin que tenia en su boca los ensayos que estaban haciendo para la clase de pociones.  
Khalid saltaba entre los estudiantes mirando divertido como Vincent tropezaba con unos alumnos de tercero y Gregory era evitado por las serpientes de ultimo año, que temían que cayera encima de alguno de ellos.  
Nadie creería jamas que los Slytherin podían ser tan relajados y escandalosos cuando estaban en su sala común.  
-Khalid ten mas cuidado, casi pisas mi ensayo- le dijo un divertido niño de segundo año al gatito que solo maulló para seguir corriendo lejos de Vincent y Gregory.  
El pequeño gato seguiría corriendo si no fuera de que unas frías manos lo agarro y alzo a la altura de su rostro.  
Severus Snape miro con una ceja alzada al gato frente a su cara y después a unos cansados y sudorosos Crabbe y Goyle. Suspiro, Khalid ponía de patas arriba la sala común de Slytherin con mucha facilidad.  
-Draco, puedes decirle a tu gato que deje de causar tanto alboroto- no era una sugerencia y mucho menos una pregunta, era una orden y Draco lo sabia.  
-Vamos Khalid, a dormir- le dijo en un susurro mientras lo agarraba entre sus brazos y subía a su habitación.

Severus miro como los dos se marchaban, una vena le salio en la cien cuando el gato lo miro desde el hombro de su amo, y el profesor de pociones podía jurar que la estúpida bola de pelo animaga le hizo una seña obscena con sus patas blancas. Aveces olvidaba lo problemático que era Khalid.

Dándoles una ultima mirada a sus alumnos los mando a dormir, saliendo del lugar con su túnica ondeando dramáticamente detrás de el.

* * *

Las serpientes compartían cuarto si querían o dormían solas, era uno de los placeres de estar en las mazmorras, Draco tenia una habitación para el solo y estaba mas que satisfecho con ello.  
Cuando entro a su cuarto lanzo un hechizo silenciador hacia la puerta y la cerro con seguro.  
Miro a Khalid divertido, era imposible corregir a su minino, era muy travieso y se metían mucho en problemas pero los Slytherin le apreciaban. Se sentó en la enorme cama decorada con los colores verde y plata, cerro los ojos cansado.  
Sintió como un cuerpo mas pequeño que el se sentaba sobre su regazo y enredaba sus bien formadas piernas en su cintura. Abrió los ojos y miro al joven de cabellos azabache que estaba frente a el, era hermoso, ojos verde esmeralda rodeado de gruesas pestañas; piel blanca con una que otra peca; cabellos negros y lacios que le llegaban mas abajo de las caderas, y labios rojos y carnosos.

Aun se acordaba cuando vio a Khalid de esa forma, tenia en ese entonces siete años... dos años habían pasado desde que Khalid se había vuelto su familiar.

* * *

*FlashBack*  
Por una razón que desconocía su gatito Khalid se encontraba muy tranquilo, normalmente se metía en muchos problemas y era castigado por sus padres pero en esa ocasión estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo fijamente, eso lo incomodo un poco, que tenia su preciado Khalid?  
De un momento a otro el gatito empezó a cambiar y el pequeño Draco soltó un grito, frente a el se encontraba un chico de su edad, de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda. El joven estaba desnudo y parecía importarle muy poco.  
\- quien eres?- pregunto asustado-¡¿donde esta Khalid?!- grito enojado, el simple echo de que alguien dañara a Khalid le hacia hervir la sangre.  
\- Draco...?- dijo el joven desorientado, unos segundo después soltó un grito de alegría y abrazo fuertemente al rubio-¡Draco!  
El rubio estaba confundido... pero luego de ver la cadera de plata y oro blanco en el cuello del ni o solo pudo decir un " Khalid?" para después desmayarse.  
*Fin FlashBack*

* * *

Fue una gran sorpresa que su amado gatito resultara ser un pequeño mago.  
Miro al chico frente a el y soltando un suspiro de resignación miro como Khalid estaba completamente desnudo.  
\- que te e dicho de no usar ropa, Khalid?- le dijo mirándolo severamente.  
-Pero Draco- dijo gimoteando- es incomoda y se siente raro.  
-Eso no es excusa, tienes que usar ropa minino- le dijo frunciendo en el entre cejo- te podrían ver- lo ultimo lo susurro de malhumor.  
-Todos me ven en mi forma animaga- le respondió divertido- ahora vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño y mañana llegan los otros estudiantes que van a participar en el tonto torneo de los magos- refunfuño de ahora de malhumores- si tenemos suerte Potty participa y muere.  
La mirada de Draco se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y su mirada se volvió soñadora.

Como deseaba que Potter muriera en manos del señor oscuro, o por participar en el torneo y pase un desafortunado accidente y el niño-que-vivió muriera. Suspiro con anhelo, se valía soñar, no?

Draco le puso una pijama a Khalid, quien refunfuñando y dando patadas le hizo difícil la tarea al rubio. Al final termino cediendo ya que su dragón le prometió darle una tarta de chocolate para el solo, algo que no comía muy seguido ya que el chocolate lo ponía imperativo y hacia que Snape se pusiera de malhumor, malhumor que pagaba con los Gryffindor y Elkanah.

Se acostaron a dormir, Khalid aferrándose a Draco mientras este lo abrazaba con tranquilidad, con un ultimo suspiro el heredero de los Malfoy se durmió.

* * *

Se que esta aburrido, pero en el próximo capitulo explicare todo por lo que paso Harry/Khalid.


End file.
